


Lucky One

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Misunderstandings, Requited Love, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, acquaintances, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you following me?”“Don’t flatter yourself.”Or alternatively, kyungsoo and jongin by chance keep running into one another.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> part ii from; into my world
> 
> Enjoy!!

**_“Don’t you have anything better to do?”_ **

Nine year old Kyungsoo had been sitting in the kitchen on top of the island, eating the leftover rice and canned mini hotdogs. The kitchen being the only room in the house with the lights turned on, the sun was shining in through the backdoor windows, lighting up the entire area. When the front door bursts open, revealing Jongin and Jongdae with a basketball standing in the doorway, sweat rolling down their faces.

"Can I help you?" He took a sip of his juice, raising an eyebrow as his neighbors looked like the embodiment of death.

"Junmyeon and Baekhyun are at the net!" Jongdae bounced on the heels of his feet, the adrenaline and fatigue seeming to be nonexistent for him, always has been.

Realizing he didn't have a choice, he put his dishes in the sink before turning around and letting the hyper active boy lead the way, glancing at Jongin who was always quiet when in the presence of Kyungsoo. He had been told by Baekhyun that he was a rather intimidating kid and judging by Jongin's past actions, he was right.

Not even a quarter into the game and Junmyeon had to go inside Jongdae's house to get an ice pack from the fridge; Jongdae mistaking the game for American football and tackling the elder, causing the side of his face to hit the pavement. Baekhyun was supposed to be looking after his little brother, Sehun, which if you asked him, he wasn't doing such a good job.

"Why can't he play with us?" Kyungsoo asks, it was a genuine question, if he had to play why couldn't Sehun?

"Did you not just see Junmyeon eat pavement?!" Baekhyun looks at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he was oblivious. Oh, he was far from it actually.

"He asked before the accident."

Jongin elbowed him, telling him to back off from a battle he wouldn't win. But, if his only defense that he wasn't old enough, then wouldn't Jongin fall in that category as well, he's also younger than the three of them. Even Junmyeon, who is a year older! Whatever, you can pick and choose your battles. Besides, by the looks of things, the elder seems to have already grown an attachment towards the five year old.

"Hyung! C'mon," Baekhyun hollered to Junmyeon who was sitting with Sehun, "Kyungsoo needs his partner." No. He doesn't. There's no need for partners if they had just been goofing off, rather than playing actual basketball, the kind you see on television.

"I can be his partner!" Jongin proclaims, speaking for the first time that day, raising his hand slightly.

Not even sparing a glance at the younger, he spoke quite harshly, even for him, "I don't wanna be your partner."

He hadn't meant it in the way it sounded, but it surely got his point across. Jongin stared coldly at the ground, kicking the concrete lightly and muttered under his breath, "I was just being nice."

"No one asked you to."

Jongin dropped the ball, it rolled off the sidewalk and into the street. Shoving his small hands into his pockets and walking in the direction towards his house, ignoring the calls from Jongdae. While Baekhyun was giving Sehun permission to do something, while Kyungsoo retrieved the ball.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have snapped like that. Jongin was already afraid of him, there's yet another reason for the younger to hate him. But, did he care what he thought? Not really, he had a dream that he planned to make reality. Anyone could pose as an obstacle, which could cause inconveniences along the way. He can't afford that, it's better this way.

Well, it can't kill him to be nice. His mom did in fact raise him right, which is why he found himself standing on Jongin's front porch.

He knocked, once. Twice.

Nothing. He pressed the doorbell a few times, trying to get the attention of whoever was inside the home. But, he was met with silence and the sound of an infant crying, probably from the noise he had been making.

Rolling his eyes, he turned the doorknob and of course it was unlocked. Nobody locks their doors in the cul-de-sac, it was unheard. But, Kyungsoo has never barged into a household always opting to knock and wait for someone to let him in. Baekhyun _swore_ he was vampire, but that's not the case it's a little something called manners.

Opening the door and letting himself in, seeing Jongin on the couch turning on his game console. Turning around at the noise, he make eye contact with Kyungsoo and huffs, _"Don't you have anything better to do?"_

"I'm sorry." He truthfully was but, if the younger could learn that nothing he remarks is nothing serious, that could also help.

“Did it physically hurt you to say that?”

“I’m not heartless.”

Jongin squinted his eyes and jutted out his bottom lip, what he usually did when he was deep in thought. Kyungsoo knew why he was here; to make peace. But, that didn’t mean he wanted to stay here any longer than he had to, except the way Jongin seems to consider his apology made him proud. Maybe he did teach him a few things, make people work for that trust back— not that he should have had any trust in Kyungsoo to begin with.

“I forgive you!” Jongin comes to a conclusion, jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the house and back towards Baekhyun and Jongdae. He was trying to escape the younger’s grasp, but his grip was like iron and unwavering.

He _did_ in fact end up being Jongin’s partner, after the four children became bored with just taking shots. It was getting late quickly, so he bid his goodbye to his playmates, starting to walk to his house which was across the street and three houses to the left. A hand tapped his shoulder, already knowing who it was he turned, meeting the eyes of a sweat and dirt covered Jongin, he waited for the younger to catch his breath to ask his question. Not wanting a repeat of before, he was more sensitive than he let on. And no, he wouldn’t tell anyone because it wasn’t his business.

“Friends?”

His heart squeezed tightly, the hopefulness in his eyes made him want to rethink everything in that moment. But, he couldn’t. He was committed to what he wanted to accomplish, but he knew he had to keep him safe... maybe closer than just a playmate. But friends? That was a stretch.

“No,” his response wasn’t harsh, but it still made Jongin sigh sadly, nodding in understanding. Kyungsoo couldn’t hurt him a second time, so before he could think his mouth had a mind of its own, “Acquaintances.”

Jongin’s eyes disappeared and his nose scrunched, the happiness seemed emitting from his body. The tightness of Kyungsoo’s heart let loose as he waved goodbye, running back to Jongdae and Baekhyun.

After entering his quiet house, he smiled for the first time that night. Maybe his plans won’t change, but who can tell the future? Not him. He literally acquainted himself with someone in under a minute because he looked like a kicked puppy.

But, he doesn’t regret it.


End file.
